This invention relates generally to tiles for an array, and more specifically to a display system incorporating a tiled array.
The manufacture of tiles for arrays, such as those for display devices, generally involves intensive manufacturing and processing methods in order to optimize yield. Notwithstanding the strict controls over processing employed, slight imperfections that may result from the employment of existing methods places entire production runs or batches at risk for scrap. Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved method for manufacturing of tiles and their assembly into a tiled array, particularly for incorporation into an output device, such as a display device.
Tiles for arrays used in displays desirably are individually addressable and readily permit for the formation of arrays where the appearance of the interface between tiles in an array, to the user of a display is relatively seamless. To successfully achieve this, typical arrays tend to be confined to 2xc3x972 tile units. A need exists to build improved arrays of 2xc3x972 tile units as well as arrays with more tiles, preferably where electrical connections can be made on two, three, four or more sides of the tile.